


Kim Possible: Descent into Darkness

by Mezazra



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/F, Multi, Other, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezazra/pseuds/Mezazra
Summary: Okay So shego has taken over the world and made herself Empress. Kim is on the run and trying to stop her but what happens when the world she once knew changes around her so drastically she doesn't recognize it anymore does she keep on fighting for what she once believed in or does she break completely. contains futanari on female





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has slowed down a lot since I'm dragging it along

Decent into Shadows

Kim Possible was just your basic average girl. Currently she attended go University and she was having breakfast with her roommate and her psychology professor Ms. Go. After the invasion shego just showed up one day wanting to connect with Kim in some way. Just trying to get to know each other led to a deep friendship. Kim had convinced shego to use her various degrees to get a teaching job. She never expected that years ago shego would land a job at her own University. Shego in her time has become the head of the psychology department. And Kim for this semester at least was shego's star student. The administration allowed the two to move in with each other at Global Justice's request. I mean who else could slow either of them down aside from the other was the main thought process behind the request.

From the outside they had a rather strange relationship. Every Friday was either movie night or date night. Movie night Kim would pop in a movie and the girls would watch it together. Nothing too Strange there but typically they would cuddle up to each other holding one another tightly. And on date nights shego would take them on various some would say extremely expensive and romantic dates. Another peculiarity was that they would kiss. Now this level of affection was rare and seldom done but it was still there. Alas as far as shego could tell Kim wasn't bisexual like shego she seemed very much into dick.

That is until last night when Kim came home drunk with both Monique and Bonnie. Shego was aware that Monique was back from Paris and had invited Bonnie to come with her and visit Kimberly. What she didn't anticipate was the trio going out clubbing to the point that Kim and Monique would be wasted. Bonnie clearly the designated driver just looked sheepishly at shego. That was when Kim dropped a bombshell in her drunken state", Allow me to introduce you to my GIRLFRIEND Monique and Bonnie." While gesturing to the two beautiful women on each side of her. Bonnie apologized for Kim's drunkness and said she would put Kim to bed.

At the time shego honestly thought that was all she was gonna do. Shego knew at least as of last week Bonnie had been dating Senior Senior Junior. Who was gonna pass up a billionaire idiot for Kim? Then she started to panic everyone was her answer. Plus monique was single. Bonnie and Monique never did come out of Kim's room. All shego could here from Kim's room were moans and the occasional screams from three different voices.

Now their apartment was very fancy. Kim didn't know where Shego got the money from but she did know shego was rich long before she quit team go and she maintained that money throughout her criminal career. Kim had given shego a nickname to go with the luxury of their apartment. "So queen how was yesterday for you I know I probably didn't get the chance to ask being hammered and all."

"It was just peachy princess.", shego answered with a hint of rage in her voice those three had kept her up all night after all.

At that Kim got up and sat on shego's lap while wrapping her arms around shego's neck " Don't do that you know we can't stand being mad at each other please shego tell me what's wrong I don't want my big sis upset.", Kim also gave shego a peck on the lips a prime example of their weird relationship.

"When were you gonna tell me you were bi like me?", shego ssid with some hurt in her voice this time. " I mean I thought I was your best friend."

After giving shego a squeeze Kim replied," I don't know before you Ron and Monique were my best and girl friend now you're both and she walks back into my life with Bonnie and they both confess to crushing on me hard. Next thing I know I need drinks and monique is taking shots with me after that it's blank please tell me nothing happened? At least not what it looked like when I woke up!" Now some normal friends would have left Kim to her denial shego was not one of them. That was the main reason why she became Kim's best friend she never lied to Kim about anything. She was always brutally honest.

"Oh you mean that you didn't fuck your childhood rival and best female friend last night in hot lesbian sex? Cause you did do all of the above", at that Kim dropped her head into the green succubus's cleavage.

"Oh god what have I done"

"If you needed to get laid that bad I gladly would have done it", Shego says while looking down at the redhead whose ass she was enjoying in her lap.

"Please! And have myself be addicted to you no way" Kim then lifted her head while looking at Monique and Bonnie who were both in Kim's robes.

After dealing with Kim and her friends shego went to her class after about four hours of teaching shego got a call from global justice. In order to keep herself from going back to evil shego had agreed to become a partner of Kim Possible. Every now and then Betty Director would send shego on Black ops missions or so they thought shego was just wondering which this call was about.


	2. Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad stuff

Decent into shadows

Betty director was not a very religious person, I mean you couldn't be in her line of work, but nevertheless she considered herself blessed. She considered herself to have some form of Divine intervention to be at work to be able to say she had this particular duo of agents in front of her. In her office right now we're the three most dangerous women on the planet. Ranked at number two was agent shego, as shego preferred to be referred to, (and God Betty couldn't stop smiling at the thought of that) and next to her was agent possible ranking in at number four who had filled out quite a bit. Her and Shego could swap clothes and even undergarments due to their shapes currently being so similar. Kim was still noticeably shorter though. Call Betty unprofessional but she checked out the two agents quite a lot. She was aware that Shego noticed , while Kim remained oblivious it seems. And behind her desk at Global Justice headquarters sat Betty herself who ranked at number three.

" As you ladies know we've been trying to track down the criminal organization known as Firefly. The only real information we have on them is that their goal is world domination and that their leader is codenames Eris-" Betty stated before Kim interrupted her.

"Like the Greek goddess of chaos?"

"Correct agent possible"

"So let me guess they want anarchy" was another remark from Kim.

"No it seems global takeover is their goal but despite multiple black ops missions that I've sent Shego on we still know next to nothing about them."

"Cyclops why are we here" shego asked exasperated.

" I was getting to that this morning we received an encoded message. It only says that we need someone at a certain coordinate and that another message detailing everything on Firefly as well as the identity of Eris would be there."

Looking at Shego Kim said "trap?"

"Definitely" Shego replied "anything else?"

"It's quite obvious it's a trap ladies-

Shego finishing for Betty stating" But the potential Intel is too good to pass up so you send in team Overkill?!"

"Essentially yes can you two do this"

"Anything is possible for a Possible!" came Kim's overconfident reply. Oh how she was going to learn what that statement meant.

This was nothing new to any party involved before Shego Betty director herself did all of GJ's top priority black ops missions. But now she could send shego they BOTH had no qualms about killing. The missions where that type of a response was deemed unnecessary but were still top priority were given to Kim. Occasionally there would be a mission that needed to be done and for these both Kim and Shego would go.

They had made it to the warehouse that seemed abandoned. Kim and Shego saw a disc sitting on a table and a TV / Media player set so the obvious thing happened and on the screen DnAmy appeared and spoke in a worried panicked voice in this very warehouse it seemed.

"Kim if you getting this then it means I was able to escape eris Kim you have no idea how evil she is or how powerful Firefly has become"

DnAmy seemed in tears what horrors had she seen" It started with a small country in Africa she overthrew their government and made herself the leader from the shadows. Then she just kept taking over Nations and wait oh god no please!" on the screen DnAmy began cowering on the ground begging for her life it was at that point that Shego herself appeared she then proceeded to do something Kim never thought HER shego would do.

"I really wish you wouldn't have done that" TV shego had said "I wasn't ready for Kimmie to know. TV shego then did something that would normally have haunted Kim ,but what came later took it's place, Shego ripped out DnAmy's heart then she looked at where the camera was located as she plasma roasted the organ to dust.

"Okay my princess so you're probably watching this and chances are I'll be with you right now.


	3. Fucking possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemonade

Decent into Shadows

After burning away the blood on her hands TV shego looked directly at Kim "So where to begin at the beginning I guess. I had already loved you Kimmie took me a sec to realize but I figured it out. I mean I can bench press a fucking Cruse ship! I can use my glow to reach temperatures hotter than the sun! I look at you and see my potential equal. So before we start know that no part of our friendship was a lie I honestly treasured every moment of it."

"So I am Eris. I run Firefly and what Amy here was trying to say" at this TV shego began cremating DnAmy's body " It started while I was working for Dr. D you remember the thing with my brothers right when I stole all their powers. Well you were right I did want to see them get their powers back but at the same time I'm evil I didn't want to give up the power so I came up we a solution. I used the wego's power to make a copy of myself and that's who you depowered while I kept the rest and all you captured was a clone eventually i'd let it fade away. It's also how I escaped prison after that those other times ya know cause I was never really there."

"Anyway I had already started Firefly by then and we were making good progress we had control of Mexico China Japan and Australia plus Greenland. Anyway I knew we were a big operation now so I would get the attention of GJ. So I had Drew invent two things for me then I did to him what I just did to poor Amy here. After that the next day I left a copy of myself to run firefly" she said that last part while gesturing to herself" then I went to you and asked if we could be friends."

"That's right cupcake I used you so I could keep an eye on you and on the Cyclops by the way did you know that whenever you or I turn our backs on her the bitch stares at our ass anyway I'm sorry for you finding out like this but I need you to believe me when I say our friendship was not a lie"

And at that the video ended. Without looking at Shego Kim asked " I'm begging you Shego please tell me that was adrena Lynn something else some shapeshifter just please deny this." With tears streaming down her face Kim finally looked at Shego, who had taken a step back but the divide between them might as well have been an ocean.

" I can't do that princess"

"You used me! Played with my head! You fucking bitch!"

For a moment Shego seemed" were you listening this me the real me was with YOU! yes I had my clone take over the world and yes I knew what she was doing but I'm evil. The kind of pure evil that takes whatever it wants and my love I want you. I want you so bad and I'm gonna get you. Period. You will love me back as much as I love you.

"How can you even fucking think that Shego? You just killed someone-

"Not nearly as many as Betty but yeah I have no qualms about killing but I tell you what. I'll give you an out. One last fight between us if you win I disband firefly here and now and live only the life where we are friends. But if I win I'm going to forsake all the good in me that you've come to know. I'll let myself descend into the darkness and I will drag you down with me my future Queen" Shego began to look at Kim with determination. " If I win you let me fuck you here and now"

" Dream on bitch. I could never love you. And now I can't afford to lose but how can I even fucking trust you." Kim stated while getting into a fighting stance.

"I've never lied to you before"

"Kimberly" now that was new for Kim shego never EVER said her name like that" this time I won't hold back" after giving Kim a sigh" just please surrender Kim please"

"Never"

"Do I at least have your word you'll honor this agreement Kimmie?"

"Whatever Shego like I'd lose to a bitch like you"

"That's a yes then"

" Yeah whatever I give you my word if the impossible happens and I lose I'll spread my legs for you"

Kim charged at the Green goddess who's current fighting stance reminded Kim of that comic book character Ron liked so much DarkSeid. Shego remained having her hands behind her back even though Kim had sent a ferocious flurry of punches and kicks all that didn't connect but Kim kept pressing. Finally she hit shego with a punch to the shoulder and in a blur shego had punched Kim. Unlike the redhead's beestings shego had a punch ,courtesy of super strength enhanced by the blue glow, that felt like a freight train had hit Kim. It knocked Kim completely out of the warehouse and into the rain.

After retrieving Kim's dazed body Shego proceeded to beat Kim mercilessly. After sending a particular punch to Kim's arm the redhead heard a crack. Shego had just broken her arm. The pain was unbearable and then shego stomped on Kim's leg. And another crack was heard. The pain in Kimberly's arm was replaced by her legs. Kim was beginning to realize the gap between them. It was by shego's own good graces that Kim was even alive if she could always fight like this. God Kim had been such a fool.

"Now do you see it Kim how badly I love you. I nearly died for you many times. Instead of hurting you I took the beatings I listened to that idiot drakken all so I could be close to you but now YOU ARE MINE! Shego disappeared for a moment and when she returned she had a bottle of water and two pills in her hand.

"Before I killed him I had Drew make two things for me these pills and a nifty little Ray that gave me an extra part. I wanted it cause I thought you were into dick but ya know now I know better you just haven't had any. Well lucky you I'm the best of both worlds honey." Shego then swallowed one pill and some water. After that she put the other pill into her mouth and some water she then picked up the bloodied and slightly charred Kim possible and pressed her lips to Kim's own slipping in the pill and her tongue. After Kim was forced to swallow the pill the water and shego's own saliva Kim had a realization. There were fireworks!

Anne Possible had told her daughter that she'd know who the one was. She said when you kiss them there'd be this indescribable feeling and you'd just know. Kim was horrified now was shego really her soulmate were they really meant to be together? Why her why couldn't she have felt this for Bonnie or Monique but no it was Shego who made her heart flutter.

After her liplock with shego Kim's body began to feel warm the pain subsided and by some miracle Kim's injuries disappeared. Kim was helped up to her feet by shego.

"So how do you feel?"

"Fine. What was that pill?"

"You'll find out later. Now strip deals a deal!

"Really Shego it'll be my first time and you want to do me here"

Kim didn't notice as shego did there wasn't a drop of resistance from Kim , now that made shego smirk " are we not women of our word Kimmie you promised you'd let me fuck you now strip."

After her statement Kim slowly disrobed her mind going a mile a minute. When she was finally bare before Shego the green vixen licked her lips. Next Kim saw Shego kneel between her legs. This was really happening was one of the many thoughts going through the redhead's mind. Smiling lecherously shego have Kim's shaved pussy a slow and sensual lick with her tongue flattened out. Almost lovingly and tenderly to Kim were Shego's motions. But the more shego ate her out the shorter the time between licks became until Kim was creaming into shego's mouth.

While Kim was feeling that though shego was feeling something else. It was true she wanted to take her time and make love to Kim. But the moment her tongue touched her princess's molten core shego had felt like she had found the gates to heaven. The more she partook of Kim's essence she more she needed more until the point where Shego felt like a starved animal and Kimmie's pussy lubrication was her sustenance. With a ravenous hunger the green demon feasted of the kyuubi's necter. All too soon for both shego and Kim came an end to the meal.

After standing up and shego spoke " So remember that extra part I talked about earlier well let me just show ya" and Shego herself disrobed from her catsuit via a hidden zipper and attached to the Evil woman , or so Kim used to think, was a cock where her clit should be. And it was gorgeous now Kim really should have caught on to what her own mind was thinking at the moment but she felt like the sight was BEAUTIFUL.

"It's fully functioning too with no balls their I think internal but whatever now on to the part where I make love to you" and on that now the demon shoved a foot of cock into the heroine. If shego thought eating Kim out was the gates of heaven then just putting the tip in was actually walking through those gates. And Kim's body seemed to part itself for shego. She slid in so easily and Shego could tell right away two things Kim was a squirter and two Kim was a screamer. Kim had an aquafina flow the whole trip inside. Once shego hilted however shego felt a vice like death grip on her prick.

And when shego tried to pull out it got even worse for a moment Shego didn't know if Kim's pussy was gonna let her cock go. After pulling out with only the tip in and like before the decent in was heavenly. But the ascension out was a delicious hell (see what I did there). Shego's eyes rolled back it was so good and she at first wanted to go slow and make love to Kim but now she thought fuck it. So she pounded away at her sex mate.

If she had been looking she would have seen Kim to with her eyes rolled back in exstacy. They had similar reactions as this was both of their first times for Shego it was using a dick for Kim well she was a virgin despite missing a hymen. Shego placed her hands on Kim's hips in a possessive manner as she jackhammered her lover girl. God this was just too good she thought for a moment.

Shego lifted Kim up and without a word years of being best friends kicked in and the two locked in coitus began and liplock with lots of tongue. After breaking it and in tandem with her thrusts shego gritted it" you are mine princess to do with as I please"

Kim responded with" Fuck you bitch"

Shego smirk answered" you already are love!"

Kim hadn't noticed but she was chanting music to shego's ears. She kept chanting "shego baby HARDER". Despite being close shego obliged her favorite redhead. Kim didn't last too much longer and after screaming her upcoming doom she creamed all over shego's self given male reproductive organ which triggered shego into bathing Kim's insides with baby batter.

However shego's cum wasn't normal it came out with s greenish tint to it and the smell was closer to sugar than normal cum. " want a taste princess" Shego said after getting a scoopful with her index finger. Kim hungrily sucked on her green lover's finger. My God it even TASTED like sugar. Kim looks down and saw the green cum leaking out of her pussy shego was even still pumping it into her pumpkin after a whole minute. Damn even her cock was s weapon I mean you could get ADDICTED to that thing was Kim's unwanted thoughts.

After catching their breath and with cum still leaking out of Kimberly's pussy Shego did a twirling motion with her index finger. "Now turn around Kimmie"

While obliging Kimmie asked" what?" in a confused manner.

"I promised myself my prick here would become best friends with all three of your holes." Shego answered while using her own cum and tongue to lube up Kim's ass. When shego was satisfied she introduced the two. They hit it off great immediately. With only her tip in shego was glad the place was secluded she knew you could hear Kim's screams from outside. Dear God the pressure was so intense but shego persevered until she hilted but unlike with Kim's pussy this was about shego's own pleasure. She wasted no time setting a fast pace as she reached herself to orgasm in Kim's vice grip again. Almost there then something funny happened. At least to Shego Kim orgasmed again from anal. That threw shego over the edge and she flooded Kim's bowels with her cum.

After that ship took a step back to catch her breath. She looked up and loved the sight. Hey princess leaking her own cum from her pussy and ass. In that moment the horror of what had transpired hit Kim she had let shego a murderer who was poised to take over the world not only fuck her but also take her virginity. She was ruined for any other lover. How many ouy there had a foot long schlong(been waiting to use that one) with these thoughts in her head and still very much naked Kim ran into the wilderness surrounding this abandoned warehouse but shego had noticed this she didn't bother chasing the girl either but she did leave Kim a haunting message that she yelled out to the fleeing fox.

"Where can you run Kim when all the world is mine? Remember this one thing my future Queen this story ends with you screaming my name every night and waking up naked in my bed every morning"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first ever lemon let me know how I did good bad need improvement just no insults please still new to all this. BTW in order to do this story or well scene I got my lesbian friend to help me so some of her wording may have gotten in there anyway yeah that it bye for now.


	4. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout

Decent into shadows

Two years! It had been two years since shego had taken her virginity. Two years of the shego regime. Two years on the run a never ending nightmare. Oh sure she had teamed up with Betty but her tiny resistance couldn't afford the amount of troops shego sent after Kim. She was forced to part ways with them in hopes shego would focus on her. And she did largely ignoring Betty.

Two years since Kim found out the lengths at which shego was willing to go through to get to her. After Kim left shego that rainy night she found out the meaning of why she had been fucking her. It was a victory lap. Shego had already set everything in motion for the united States to fall. And she didn't save it for last cause it was the hardest Nation to take over. No she saved it for last because she had promised herself that for that last hour she wanted to be balls deep in HER Kimmie. And shego definitely kept that promise.

Two years since the world learned the horrors shego would unleash upon them. After Kim left shego gave Kim a two week head start then overnight she appeared on every TV on every radio channel and she even hijacked the internet itself there was no where you didn't hear this announcement and shego told the world and Kim that she was gonna give Kimberly twelve hours to turn herself in so she could make her queen. If Kim didn't then the deaths were on Kim's head. They still haunted her. At twelve noon shego reappeared she had captured Ron and Barkin. She then said to the world and to Kim that what happened next was completely on her. Kim could tell right away that ron had been injured but she never imagined that Shego would do this horror show. Shego on every form of media live roasted both men. At the time Kim couldn't take it she looked away crying her eyes the screams ringing in her ear. But it only got worse.

It was when Kim heard foreign screams that she looked at the screen again and at first it kept showing random faces getting the same treatment all across the world. But then kim realized it was the volunteers. Using wego's powers shego had personally murdered everyone that had ever helped Kim out. And the last image Kim saw was shego saying….

"This was your fault Kim I begged you to turn yourself in. This opened up slaughterhouse is on you." Now shego had tears." I won't stop hunting you. You're already mine. I have your heart and you know you have mine. I know you felt that spark when we made love" gasps could be heard all over the world. " what happens next Kimmie is on you I will hunt down everyone who has ever known you personally and burn them all ending with you family."

With a determined look but still tears pouring down her face" I know you can hear this my love please I'm begging you don't let me become this monster but know this I will have you."


	5. Learning the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning

Kim Possible decent into Shadows

In those two years since Shego became Empress of the world Kim had learned a thing or two. While constantly being on the run she had heard a small whisper about a secret fighting style. Apparently it was very old like going back to ancient Egypt. She learned that it may be the worlds first martial art.

Kim barely excaped with thar information before shego's bebe drones were onto her but she discovered that there were three Masters who were allowed to teach it on the planet. One master was a women by the name of Isabel Han and Kim found out she was shego's mother so she was out of the question and the other was a woman by the name of Jade living in China.

Kim was glad she lived far enough away from shego who had made her capital in Middleton which she promptly renamed Shegoton. But Kim couldn't believe who the grandmaster was ,the person who had mastered every form of this martial art, (named currently the black fist) was none other than Shego herself.

Apparently Jade and Isabel had had a long standing rivalry and jade had lost out to Isabel for the title of grandmaster. A family tradition of the Han's to see who could be the family leader was decided by a fight and that fight also could qualify as a fight for the title of grandmaster when shego came of age. The result of the bout was a draw. But Isabel vacated the title of grandmaster to her daughter but they shared the title as head of the family.

None of that matters to Kim at the time though she just knew to stand a chance against Shego and her defense in her true fighting style she would need to learn it for herself. Sop Kim made her way to China.

Jade was interesting to say the least having an attitude that could rival Shego and the mouth of a sailor but she proved a perfect teacher for Kim. Jade had been developing a new fighting style that was specifically tailored to counteract the black fist as it was known in modern times. But first Kim had to prove she was worthy. And prove herself she did indeed. Jade trained her using the hardest regimen of her life. It was with Jade that Kim learned the meaning behind those pills that shego had slipped her. Because the black fist style emphasized total victory over your opponent. You fight until the opponent can't fight anymore or die.

In her training sessions with Jade Kim had lost her life more times than she could count! Yes Jade killed Kim multiple times every day and each and every time Kim got back up fully healed. Shego didn't really want to kill her future Queen and so she had these pills made that gave true immortality in a sense.

It wouldn't be some time that Kim learned what was really going on. But Kim learned why shego didn't hold back that day two years ago. She knew it wouldn't cost Kim her life but Kim realized after that thought shego had taken the pills also. Had she anticipated Kim seeking out Jade? Was it so Kim could also one day learn this stole and use it against shego? One day not hold back against shego? Was this part of shego's plan? Kim had been on the run for so long she had become a bit paranoid. For good reason as she soon found out.

One of Kim's final tests with Jade was to see if she could sneak up on her, given that shego was already a master assassin as well as master thief the red head had asked Jade to teach her stealth on par with Shego if possible. Kim had tried to sneak up on Jade several times before now and each and every time ended with her death!

The black fist fighting style emphasized the domination of the opponent. It emphasized complete and total control of the fight the entire time and if you could not get your opponent to stop moving or simply submit, you were encouraged to go for a fatal blow that had been the hardest part for Kimberly. Learning to take a life had never been part of a possible's agenda, I mean anything is possible for a possible, but that doesn't necessarily mean you should do anything you wanted like take a life.

After spending several months with jade over a year, in fact. Kim had succeeded in learning the black fist martial art. And her final test of stealth was to sneak up and render her teacher unconscious. One day kimberly thought she had the perfect opportunity. You see. Kim had a specific bed time of 9 PM no matter what. She didn't know what Jade got up to after 9, but she figured she could sneak up on her, what she saw, however, changed her view of her teacher and caused her to part ways immediately.

Now the house was a traditional style Chinese house on the outside. But on the inside it felt more American than anything else. The walls are relatively thick enough that you couldn't really hear anything from room to room. Unless the doors were open, of course. And as Kim made her way into Jade's private room, she started to hear a conversation going on, but when she heard certain names being thrown around she was well in shock to put it mildlyl.

"What do you want bitch?"

"I want to know how things are going for your new pupil slut."

"Oh piece of slag, don't get is started, but she's doing pretty good. She's come a long way from when she first got here, and I'm pretty sure she'll be ready for your former student any day now"

"You still haven't told me the students name." after a pause "Sister?"

"Her name is Kim possible!"

"Wait, hold up Kim possible! You do know Firefly's looking for her right?"

"Yeah yeah!" Jade said while moving her hands dissmissivly. "I know that neice of mine is looking for her, but one of Kim's goal is the fight hler plus if she ends up beating your daughter, I'll have finally proven once and for all that I am better than you at black fist."

"Keep dreaming little sister!" Isabel Han replied with a smirk and a five of a perhaps forty year old Shego minus the green.

It was at that moment the Kimberly made herself known, and she ended up hitting her teacher or well she tried to hit her teacher with a sledge hammer that she found nearby, she wasn't surprised by the result though. Her Teacher Jade simply put her fist up and shattered the entire metal part of the hammer. This has happened many times in their sparring sessions. Kim really should have learned that weapons don't work on Jade.

However, Jade didn't expect the roundhouse kick from the opposite side, coming at nearly the exact same time and before she could even think she started smiling, knowing that her student had finally surpassed her and successfully knocked her out.

Now after all these affairs had happened Kimberly had managed to link up with Betty once more. Betty was about to do an entire siege on Shego's capital. However, when Kim came in, Kim asked their lead scientist, her childhood friend Felix, well Ron's, childhood friend. Betty had him examined Kimberly and they discovered that the pills that Shego had given to kim.

The pills were basically nanite pills and the tiny robots had spread throughout Kimberly's entire body. And simply seemed to have one function. But Felix said they could be told to do multiple things the primary function ,for now was healing, by accelerating Kim's natural healing process while using their own self made energy to do so. But then, Kimberly asked in layman's terms from Felix.

"Basically, the bots work in tandem with your own body's natural healing. You know how normally if you broke an arm will take weeks to months to heal. With these you could basically heal in a matter of seconds." Felix explained

"So what does Kimberly have some sort of pseudo immortality?" Betty asked.

"No, it's not fake unless we can get the nanites out."

"So what your saying I basically have Wolverine's powers?" Kim spoke up

"For lack of a better way of putting it,

yes, and since shego has it as well, the 2 of you are basically both immortals"

"So you're saying me and Shego are immortal apiece and we can't kill each other."

"Or anyone else for that matter" Felix said.

"Well fuck, that's 2 years of planning down the drain." Betty said after absorbing this new information.

"What do you mean?"

"Since you've been gone, we've pent the last couple of years working on a way to kill Shego to snipe or assassinate her, but no wonder the bitch goes around without any sort of anti sniping detail! She doesn't need it!"

"What are we going to do now then" Felix asked

"Kim, do you think you can take her down?"

"Oh, I know I can if I can have a one on one with her, I could take her down.

"All right, this will be a 3 goal assault someone's going to need to take down the defense systems, someone's going to need to take out generators, and somone needs to distract the Empress herself Kim, that's all on you.

"You got it, Betty."

After weeks of preparation, Kimberly was with Betty during their siege against Asgard! Or Mount Olympus! Whichever one you want. The reason Shego's palace was given such nicknames was because believe me it had the defenses of a God. And that is where we will pick up this story. The next chapter. The siege against Shego's palace. Funny how the name of the palace was helheim.


	6. Abandon all hope ye who enter here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye hope

So you know super secret lairs can seem all the same they claim to be so secret that no hero would ever find it. And for the most part that's true. Unless you're friends, like Kim used to be back in the day, with a super hacker that isn't afraid to break the law and quite a lot of them in fact in order to catch the baddies. Even then though the heroes always enter the same way the air ducts. And villains never seemed to learn. Kim for the life of her couldn't remember a villain that ever really tried to block the ac ventilation before sensors sure but no real block. The same could not be said for shego. She clearly learned.

(I seriously tried to write about the how they infiltrated but I seriously couldn't force myself to care so I finally figured why force myself to write it out so I'm skipping the actual invasion and going straight to the important parts.)

The heroes had tried to infiltrated from the points one team for the generators, one for the palace Central control center, one for the outside distractions, and one person to distract shego herself. Betty's plan was genius and Shego would be topled before she knew what hit her.

Too bad they didn't even get that far. No one had known about shego's shadow. The person you all know as Yori of the mmp school of ninjitsu. You see shego had challenged master Sensei for the right to be the master of Yamanouchi. And while the Sensei's mastery of mmp was incredible he was no match for the black fist fighting style.

Over years after fighting many battles where shego had not even once used her varied glow powers Yori had slowly went from her initial resentment of shego due to the Ron situation to respect then admiration to attraction and finally love and loyalty. Just like a certain redhead we all know. However unlike Kim Yori embraced these feelings and wasn't afraid of them and she let shego know as much. After briefly humoring the girl shego genuinely began to love Yori although her heart was already being shared by two others who fell for shego as well but I'll get to that later.

After being captured by Yori and her ninja team. Kim tried to reason with her but Yori wasn't having it. Shego had explained why she killed Ron and the others and after listening with a slightly open mind Yori came to the conclusion that the only person to blame for what happened to Ron was Kim. I mean she was a lover of shego now herself and she knew first hand how generous a lover shego was and Kim rejected it! 'I mean how dumb can you be right!' Yori thought about the bitch in her handcuffs as she escorted them to shego's throne room where the head of security awaited them.

That person was none other than Kim's former lover Bonnie. She was dressed in a far more symmetrical form of shego's green and black catsuit and she had definitely filled out even more since last Kim saw her. The look on her face that she shot Kim wasn't one of rage or contempt like Yori but one of perhaps sadness maybe regret no it was disappointment. Why would Bonnie be disappointed in her.

"Okay line them up over there bring Kim over here and ditch the cuffs." the Rotweiler Barked

For a moment Yori and the ninja looked at Bonnie like she was crazy

After catching that look Bonnie added with supreme sarcasm "What like any of that could really hold her let me guess you're already out of the cuffs k?"

Grinning with some pride Kim responded" I mean it was no big B" while saying this she raised her hands and revealed to the ninja that she was the one holding the cuffs in place. Kim knew she could easily overtake both the ninja and regular guards scattered throughout the room it was here Kim noticed what was going on with Bonnie and it was a peculiar sight indeed.

You see Bonnie was wearing what Kim could only call a dog collar as well as the catsuit (think Chun li if you want the visual type of dog collar) and the dog collar was connected to a chain that led to the right arm rest of the throne (throne image should be created by you the reader as I have nothing in particular in mind when I see this scene)

When Kim glanced at the left arm rest she noticed it connected to a chain that led to another collar that was wrapped around the neck of a beautiful black woman that Kim didn't recognize. She too was dressed in a green and black catsuit though it seemed more fashion centered than Bonnie's and the suit for this girl really well. Kim couldn't help but notice her assets shall we say. Despite the hormone inducing beauty that Kim had been faced with none of them gave Kim any special kind of feelings

"Hey girlfriend long time no see!" Kim could recognize that voice anywhere Monique!

"What happened to you Mo"

"Girl whty shego's gone through a lot of trouble to get to you I mean she just bombed to moon colonies thinking you might be up there"

Kim was about to respond that is until SHE walked in. The Empress was dressed in her classic catsuit but (and this is because I visually hate the cape thing from that sitch in time shego but I like flowing capes but for some characters it doesn't work out but I think there is a way to pull it off look up Dante from devil may cry the coat inside Spider-Man with that it works out to me visually better than a cape) she was wrapped in flowing two tailed coat that barely had even a hairs width from it to the ground it too was in the green and black style of shego. The coat was also open at the front showing off shego's amazing bust without ever showing an ounce of skin belonging to her body. And after Kim drank in her appearance Kim's mind immediately went to the image of shego pounding away at her pussy while wearing that it just seemed so sexy (and you can't tell me that a shego dressed like that wouldn't be sexy as hell well all I really did was add a cost but still I think it makes the green demon more of a Green goddess) After walking down the steps to the side shego made her way to her throne as Kim was brought directly in front of her their eyes met. All Kim could do was lick her lips.


	7. Abandon all hope part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is still here?

However after sitting on her throne and looking Kim in the eyes shego felt nothing but regret shame and sadness. Not just at Kim but at all the rebels in the room but obviously most strongly at Kim. The world had moved on and accepted the new world order especially when it proved to be better than the old. These rebels just either couldn't see that (Felix) Couldn't accept that the world could be better when it reached this point through evil and Shego no less (Betty) or they simply couldn't accept shego as being anything more than an evil villain as if she was a one track being that didn't have layers to her (Kim).

Shego had honestly loved Kim but that love was not returned and it took time to get over Kim. Shego had gained three lover's that returned her affections and not out of fear. Two of them believed they could reach Kim so Shego planned to give them their shot. If it didn't work out though well tough shego would just punish Kim for it. As they say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. It means nothing God ,or gods for some of you, can come up with as punishment in hell itself will be worse that what a pissed of woman is capable of dishing out.

"So I gotta ask what the fuck we're you all thinking" Shego asked with a bored body expression. "No no seriously I want to hear this cause whatever your plan was seems to be not well thought out." She only says that after seeing the faces of the captured rebels and read from them 'why the fuck would we tell you'.

"Come on you're all captured cept Kim here what you say might get you out of here"Bonnie said from her side of shego standing up still with the chain connected to her neck like a pet.

After a moment it was Betty who spoke up as she was genuinely curious as to how they had been caught. "After that time you ransacked our conversation base looking for Kim we had a new strategy to beat you we heard that you had some genius automate the while Castle so we figured we could use that to trap you here and..."briefly Betty lowered her head" To my shame I had planned on using Kim to distract you long enough to use a microwave emmiter can to fry the nanites in you both and kill you two."

At that Kim turned around wide eyed 'They had planned to betray me check they lied to me. Just like shego she was just using me' Kim had that last thought run through her head with rage laced in it.

"Take them away" Shego stated with another bored tone to her however her thoughts were different 'how dare they do Kim like that. It was no wonder why Kim looked at her the way she did! She looked up to a woman that was willing to go to these lengths to attempt to kill them both!' Kim was seriously messed up in the head but there was a way to test that out but shego would use that on Kim later.

After the rebels were escorted out a Kim still unrestrained turned back to Shego and the group of women around her. Now the visual in this throne room was absolutely breathtaking some of the best architecture you could imagine definitely greco-roman inspired with the large white stone pillars everywhere but the actual furniture gave off a vibe of something Asian with a mix of various Chinese and Japanese artifacts scattered around the room from terracotta army statues(hope I spelled that right) to a set of samurai armor and even a life-size model of the master of the first himself complete with prayer beads (ten points if you guess that person). But Kim kept coming back to the chains they we're similar perhaps of their complete submission to Shego but Yori wasn't like Bonnie or Monique in that she wasn't as close in terms of both location and emotion as the other two were. 'Did shego still not trust Yori even though they were lovers? Was that it?' Kim wondered.

Breaking Kim out of her thoughts was the sound of shego and the others' loud laughter except Yori who was still laughing albeit quietly.

"I can't believe" more fits of laughter "They don't know shit." Shego continued her face lighted up reminding Kim of that time they opened each other's Christmas presents Kim's a nifty set of pajamas that could handle shego's powers even at max heat. And Shego had gotten wade ,who she surprisingly became close to after introducing him to a friend's daughter a girl around his age that found the nerdier type of guys extremely sexy as the two hit off well if Kim remembered right, to basically upgrade Kim's super car into be an extension of Kim's kimmunicator which ALL MODERN SMARTPHONES ARE BASED OFF OF(Bet you never thought of that did you reader).

"I mean he did say no one would be able to figure anything about this place out." Bonnie said still fighting off fits of laughter.

"I mean it's so well hidden I didn't even know what was happening here until after I moved in."Monique said also under some invisible thread of humor that was passing right over Kim's own head.

Shego who seemed to have calmed down began to speak to her wrist where, what Kim could only guess, sat an even more enhanced version of Kim's kimmunicator. "Can you come here please? yeah we got her! She's right here in front of me. Great see you soon and bring your wife i'm sure Kim would want to see you both." Shego said all this while looking at Kim with those mischievous eyes she would shoot Kim when a pleasant surprise was coming their way like the time she surprised Kim with a trip for her and her mother to Paris where the three ladies spent the time on a Spa resort(I don't know if they actually have any but I'm sure there's something similar in Paris unless one of you on from or been to Paris and can confirm this for me or deny it I guess)

In a flash that cascaded the entire room in blinding light appeared the one who the girls had been talking about the resident genius that worked for shego and he was an extremely well built black man with muscles for days and his hair in dreadlocks.

Next came shego's voice "You rock Wade!"

It hit Kim hard 'that beautiful beast of a specimen was Wade!' The same Wade who Kim used to babysit. The same Wade who made her hero career possible in the first place. The genius who graduated college multiple times earning several degrees before he was even eight years old that Wade was now backing shego up.' Kim turned back to look at shego like 'you've got to be kidding me' and then for the first time all thoughts of the circumstance Kim was in left her and all she could feel was pride in how awesome Wade has become. He had finally left his shell , something Kim had encouraged to do often to no avail but it seems shego succeeded where Kim had failed. Next to Wade was a ,and especially when standing next to him, petite Asian women that Kim recognized as the person shego had introduced Wade to Siera or Ciri something like that. She was a beauty as well and much like Kim an action kind of girl. In a conversation with Kim she stated she preferred guys who were smart but willing to become better. She said she was looking for an equal. Kim easily guessed that she was Wade wife and that Wade was the genius they had referred to. Well no wonder getting in here was impossible it had Wade design the security.

"Well what can I say" came wade's response as he grinned at the Empress who grinned back. It was weird though seeing both Kim and Shego in the same room. They had both been wade's best friends. Wade knew them each like the back of his have and he knew above anyone else that they loved each other even now but there were two demons standing in between that love and so far love wasn't conquering these two. On the one hand shego had than inner darkness that she rarely let Wade see but it was a darkness that would get what it wanted by any means no matter the cost or pain that had to be endured. But arguably worse was Kim's own demon what kind closest friends and family called her kimness. The strive to always be the best to be superior to win all the time. The need to have everything in the way Kim imagined it the way she designed it. That demon of pride that lurked in the very heart of what made Kim Kim. These two demons stood in the inner Angel's way. Wade could see how this palace would change for the better if the two could confess to each other and get past their demons. He like the girls closest to Shego knew of her extra part and he could see the Angel that would be the child of Kim and Shego. But the demons stood in the way of that. Kim very much was an immovable object in regards to her stubbornness and Shego was without a doubt an unstoppable Force when it came to getting what she wanted. They were the perfect match for eachother more so than Bonnie Monique or Yori. And each girl could admit that to themselves Except the two that needed to.

"So why am I here and why am I not restrained plus what's gonna happen to the rebels?" said Kim spoiling the humorous mood in the air.

"You're here because those three" Pointing at Wade Monique and Bonnie. "Believe you can be reasoned with and convinced to join my side..."there was a pause that seemed like shego was considering something and Kim noticed. "and because the only person who could possibly contain you is sitting her sexy ass in this throne and the rebels will be taken to the lower levels to either be imprisoned or worse to get information from them." She stated matter of factly.

"Wait lower levels what do you mean by that?"

"It's why we were laughing Kim under the palace is where the real magic happens" Bonnie answered.

"Under the palace is an underground base that has approximately 900 levels it's sort of the real reason why this place is called helheim though it's more to do with the nine circles of hell than anything else" She continued for Bonnie.

"The first hundred are basically for miscellaneous things, the second is for the things we sell through our company ,watches clothes etc., the third is where we develop food products to combat world hunger, the fourth hundred set of floors is the treasury department as well as central banking facilities, the fifth set as well as the rest of the floors are for prisoners those with anger issues especially celebrities who get themselves help there, the sixth is for people who are like cannibals and what not, the seventh is for violent criminals and suicidal people get treatment, (now the next part is said with some anger in her voice) the eighth is for the liars. The ninth is where I keep those that dared to betray me. Though the very bottom floor is empty right now that whole place is automated too.

"Hold on that can't be everything you were going to say something a minute ago and you stopped so spill what was it?"

"Nothing-

"And be by her side girl you know you love her as much as she loves you" Monique finished for shego and hearing that she still loves Kim from her current lover actually stung. 'Had she not gotten over Kim yet?' shego thought.

"If she loves me so much why did she lie to me FOR YEARS WHY WOULD SHE RAPE ME HUH ANSWER ME THAT BITCH NEEDS TO PUT HERSELF DOWN THERE" Kim ended up screaming out.

Now that was news to everyone in the room shego had conveniently left that part out when she explained the situation to everyone but with that said it became clearer why no matter what shego did publicly Kim wouldn't turn herself in I mean sure it was extremely selfish but she'd be forcibly married to her rapist. Even though towards the end there was definitely ,even if on a subconcious level, consent.

However hearing Kim's outburst and the tears in kim's eyes did she reconsider her own anger towards Kim. But an apology was definitely out of the question she was evil after all. Even Yori was taken aback and immediately began to understand the situation better she couldn't imagine willingly becoming the prisoner of her rapist if she were Kim.

"Look shego" Kim said with venom in her voice. "If I beat you you let the rebels go.

"I have a counter offer if you can get past Bonnie and Yori you can earn the right to fight me and if you win against them I'll let the rebels go but you stay here with me and willingly be with us" at that shego pulled Monique and Bonnie closer to her from their doors besides her throne. "If you want to go too you can them challenge me and if you win I'll let you go but if you fail I will punish you again and you have to endure it."

"Those are your terms then?" Fine-

"Don't you want to reconsider Kim I mean last time this didn't end so we'll for either of us really."

"One thing we definitely have in common were women of our word besides I'm a lot stronger than I was back then." Kim stated as she reassured herself more than shego.

However as Yori and Bonnie wordlessly got into their position and stances Kim noticed that Bonnie hadn't taken off the chain. And it didn't look like it would stretch much farther. Their bout was about to begin and it would decide the fate of the rebels. to be continued


	8. Abandon all hope 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay guys and gals first off I want to apologise between so many other stories and stories of mine that are planned and being planned as well as work something had to give. This story was that something I promise you the last chapters of this will have my chaotic minds A game attention. I really do not have the motivation for this next part at all because it's a fight scene that I really never got inspiration to write. Again the sdg chapter I wrote took three days to write and that threw every other story off. This next chapter it'll be a miracle if it makes it to a thousand words my goal is five hundred that should let you know how little I care for it.

Yori ran towards Kim with a leaping kick at the end. Kim answered with a leaping round house kick of her own. The two girls used eachother's foot to jump backwards and away only for Kim to realize she was headed towards Bonnie. Kim quickly righted herself in the air and locked her legs around Bonnie's waist. Using a handstand Kim threw Bonnie at the throne where shego cought then steadied her.

Yori recovered from the initial shock at that move from Kim. She ran at Kim when she thought the red head hadn't recovered only to discover she had. Slipping under the ninja Kim quickly powerbombed the Japanese woman on her ass.

Kim then stopped Bonnie from her next punch slipping into her guard and then using her punching arm turned her around and into a German suplex. Bonnie head being used as a battering ram onto Yori's stomach. Kim then did a series of back flips to put distance between her self and her combatants.

Kim really didn't understand why she was doing this. Perhaps she didn't want the rebels to be tortured by shego but that didn't really mean she had to fight these two. Hell Kim figured if she had openly flirted with shego some she was pretty sure shego would have just let them go. It was clear this was supposed to be some sort of intervention. Her old friends were trying to get her and shego to reconcile so it begged the question 'why was she still fighting these two trading punches and blows. What was really going on here? And why was she doing this?' Kim thought to no one in particular. The answer was fucking plot convenience and the writer had to lead to the mental torture scene that comes in the next chapter. So we gotta grit and bear it until we get the the kigo threesome where shego uses the Wego's power to fuck Kim in her pussy and ass at the same damn time in the next chapter and last chapter of this story.

Shego could tell Kimberly was fundamentally different from when they last fought. Even aside from the fact that Kim had killed dozens of her soldiers to the point that Shego had to stop sending living people to apprehend Kim. Hell it was to a point that Shego couldn't even send Bebe's anymore. She literally had to deal with Kim sightings personally.

(I'm sorry but to the fans of kp that think she's like Batman or Spider-Man with a no kill policy you are sorely mistaken. How many henchman has Kim knocked out only for a self destruct to be activated and team possible leaves. Do you see her going out of her way to pick up the still unconscious bodies? No you don't Kim had killed quite a lot of people not directly perhaps but in my head at least I don't see her having any problems with killing people. But hey that's just me you can also imagine that it's my version of the kp universe if you want that behaves this way)

The way Kim moved was fast more calculating to Shego almost like Kim was holding back plus Kim kept using a grappler style not even her own high flyer style that the red head was famous for. Something was up. So Shego deicided to test something.

"Alright enough holding back move in to kill" she ordered Bonnie and Yori.

"But shego that's Kim?!" Bonnie half asked half pleaded with shego. Even Yori was wide eyed she may not have liked Kim after all the things she'd heard over the years but shego raping her alone made up for like 80% of the shit Kim had done. And now shego wanted them to basically go for only fatal blows. It seemed a little unfair the the former globe trotter.

"She has the nanite pills like me it won't be permanent" Shego said with menace dripping on her voice. Eventually Kim and herself would be the only living things on Earth. Sooner or later the two of them would have to repopulate the Earth. That thought alone made shego smirk. But she was still mad irrationally I might add as she was furious at Kim for her loss of humanity well sort of. (The writer who is not mezazra the account owner has very special plans for the seemingly heartless shego you'll see in a couple of chapter maybe more than two.)

That's when all hell broke loose. Yori pulled out a kitana and was going in for kills only. Bonnie had slipped into an intermediate stance of the blackfist with one hand behind her back.

When Kim saw the two girls looking apologetically at her even as Yori in particular went in for a decapitating blow Kim decided to show them Mercy. Rather than play her trump card her own black fist style or the counter style Jade taught her ,Kim slipped into a traditional karate stance.

Shego immediately noted 'That's new so far she's only been using a grappler style but now she's in a traditional karate stance. Karate had already been effective as slowing down the black fist style what with it's emphasis on capitalizing on mistakes. Just not as ruthless as the black fist. Damn princess looks like you've been improving. A fight between us might actually be interesting.' Shego failed to notice that she thought princess instead of just Kimberly as she had promised herself earlier she would refer to Kim as. Guess the heart wants what it wants.

Yori could easily recognize traditional karate when she saw it. But what she never expected was for Kim to have mastered it. That took a lifetime of practice. Yori was pretty sure Kim hadn't had any knowledge of it before shego made her move to run the world finally.

'What was going on' Bonnie wondered 'First shego says she wants them to fight Kim in order to rescue the rebels. Then Kim more or less dogs out Yori and herself. That's understandable they were holding back Kim wasn't. Next shego says go in for the kill and so they do only it doesn't work. Kim is still manhandling them both. If it kept going the way it was going they were gonna lose'! Even then it happened.

Kim had switched stances so quickly into infinitely more refined but easily recognized drunken fist that Yori couldn't react in time as Kim hit her so hard the ninja flew past Bonnie and towards a nearby wall. She ended up cracking the wall with her body. But before Bonnie could react Kim was already delivering a massive rising uppercut that actually launched her into the air.

Except Kim grabbed her by her legs pulled her down and punched her directly in the stomach making her fly right into Yori perfectly sandwiching the ninja between herself and the wall.

Bonnie soon learned that Kim wasn't done as the red head fallen hero began unleashing a devastating flurry of punches directly into Bonnie's stomach. Punches that Yori could feel as if there wasn't a body between herself and the fists. Bonnie briefly thought that the beautiful red head was gonna kill her and could she really blame Kim. Kim was literally in a completely new world could she really and truly fit in anywhere now. Especially considering where Kim's mom Anne lived now and days.

But thankfully the wall behind them gave and they fell through both women coughing up blood. That's right the red head literally punched the two of them through the several feet of solid concrete wall. After panting a little to recover herself Kim had to dodge back as shego had just punched through the non destroyed section of the wall that Kim had been leaning on.

Shego went to check on them eyes smiling pleasantly at her loves as she silently promised everything would be okay to them. Then she turned her attention to Kim the woman that should be her Queen love. Shego's arms glowed ominously as she turned off her battlesuit. Making a show of it to Kim. A much wiser Kim did not she knew she needed the handicap she may have had both the black fist and the counter style and so many others thanks to jade Kim knew shego was still superhuman.

Shego walked up to Kim slowly to show Kim that she wasn't gonna try anything. But Kim was still on her guard. When shego reached her Kim could feel the heat from shego's arms. Kim actually gulped she knew she was in the wrong. Hell she liked both of them and she nearly killed them. Double hell they might still die. But she felt ,irrationally, that she was justified with what she had just done. Shego deserved some pain too.

Shego placed her flaming hands on Kim's hips. Kim was just so close she couldn't resist despite how angry she was at Kim's actions. I mean they may have been out to kill Kim but kim was immortal they weren't and that's what had shego angry.

Shego's hands were cool to the touch Kim realized shego must have had even greater control of her powers. Kim also couldn't believe their positions it was a lover's position without a doubt. She was even in the submissive position.

Leaning in shego whispered "I'm a woman of my word as you well know. I'll release the rebels but I want you to stay. I want you to fight me and I want a new deal between us."

Kim really should have learned her lesson about making deals with shego. "When I win and you lose I will kill you. This isn't for me but for them Kim. They need closure they can only get if you aren't out there. If it were me I'd rip your heart out and eat it in front of you while it was still pumping but I'll let you choose the way you go out."

Kim actually shuddered at that imagery. She didn't know shego was a cannibal or was she just that mad.

Equally in a whisper ,probably so Monique who was directing medical personnel to Yori and Bonnie, Kim replied "Shego you gotta know I never in a million years would want to wish those two dead. I just lost myself in the moment. Being on the run does that to you."

Before Kim could say anything else shego replied "And whose fault is that? All I wanted to do was love you. All I wanted was to literally give you the world. How many people say that well I actually could have given it to the woman I love but what did she do? She ran and then she killed anyone that was sent to reason with her. She claimed she hated me and yet here she is letting me stake my claim again without any thought to actually letting me have her."

As they talked their eyes hadn't left eachother. Even their lips kept drawing near with each moment they were apart.

"I'm sorry shego. I'm so fucking sorry this thing got so far out of hand." The rest was a whisper but shego could tell Kim was somewhat sincere. "I think somewhere along the line I lost something. I think the old me is gone replaced by someone else."

Their lips were barely a hair apart as Shego again whispered. "If I win you stay and I kill you until I can forgive you in full and then I'll turn off the nanites. You win we do things your way."

Kim hesitated but shego was promising her death so whatever at the end she wouldn't have to live in this world. This lost and crazy world. "Deal"

"When our lips touch we count to ten then we pull apart. We turn around and walk ten paces old Western style. Ten more we face eachother. And after that ten more and we fight."

Kim nodded her affirmative. She hadn't even noticed but her hands were wrapped lovingly around shego's neck. She didn't even notice that shego had her arms wrapped around Kim's waist and not just her hands. Then the two kissed and their tongues explored. The slimy organs like long lost friend going over to each other's houses to explore. Their kiss lasted longer than ten seconds. Longer than ten minutes. And yes longer than ten hours because ten hours later Kim woke up naked in shego's bed shego's arms wrapped around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N What? You didn't honestly think I was gonna leave you guys hanging after not doing a chapter especially a fucking decent chapter. Hope you guys like this one. My inspiration for this story has returned and it's because of the domination story. That and my goth friend had introduced me to her wife and private stuff. So I hope you liked this one pardon the tease earlier. My prayers go out to Texas.


End file.
